


Not An Obligation

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Pining, Unrequited Love, turned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: He just wants her love.





	Not An Obligation

James looked at the girl sitting on the opposite end of the couch, her eyes trained on the file in her hands and a scowl on her face. “Erm, are you alright, love?” he squeaked out, trying to get her spirits up.

“I’m fine,” she snapped, “and don’t call me that.” RG’s eyes were dark as she glanced at him. A growl bubbled in her throat as she tossed the file onto the couch. She stood up and stretched with her arms above her head, revealing her slim stomach and the weapons stuck to her body.

He gulped, her muscles tense and her tone cold. “I need to go talk to J about something. I wouldn’t follow, if I were you.” A single glare that could freeze Hell was sent his way as she left the room, trotting up the stairs to J’s office.

Sighing, James rubbed his hands over his face. How could this happen? This girl he loved more than anything, the only thing he had in life, was so cold and aggressive. He knew this wasn’t her and he knew why this was happening. She thought he was just a cheap copy of the man he shared a face with, not seeing that he was his own separate person. He hoped he’d be able to prove his adoration to her, or else he was afraid of what she’d do to him instead of loving him back.


End file.
